


Anal Creations

by PastaBucket



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen, Guro, Horror, Reanimation, Scat, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Herbert West creates life from his own fecal matter, before Clara.





	1. Chapter 1

To the mere uninitiated, a bowel movement is nothing special. It's something that the average healthy man does every day. The result is brown, sticky, you shouldn't play with it, and hopefully it will flush away without any fuss or clogs.  
To Herbert West, though, it was the genesis of a god.  
Once he was done wiping his ass, he eagerly hurried down into the basement, almost beating his own toilet flushing, before coming to a stop in front of the large septic tank that had been his project for the larger part of a year now.

"Yes. Yes!", exclaimed at the sight of the meter having reached the desired quantity, before intimately hugging the thing like a pregnant belly. "Finally my work can proceed!"

For weeks, he had given birth to his little babies with determination, flushing them down the toilet, and collecting them in this very tank.  
Well, maybe "septic tank" was a bit of a modest understatement. It was more of a compact version of a sewage treatment facility, that carefully refining and nourishing the biomatter into a more useful state.

With bated breath under his facemask, he placed the tray underneath the tap and turned it to begin spilling out the sludge.

"Oh god - it's horrible!", he exclaimed as the stench perforated his mask. He should have used a gas mask.

Never-the-less, the placed the tray on the main table, and began shaping it into a more coherent mass.

Once he was done, he inspected his work.

He needed a witness. Someone who would understand his genius. "I need to call a hooker.", he said to himself.


	2. A Pulse

"Money up front."

Herbert counted the thick wad of bills before handing some of it to her. "Come with me to the basement." He grabbed her wrist with enthusiasm and led her down the steps.

"This is the first time I'm doing scat, so please be gentle.", she said.

"We'll be gentle, I assure you, but we're going to go all the way. You'll see things that you can't unsee tonight."

He led her to the tray. "Behold!"

Clara tried not to pull back from the stench. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. ...and no. Probably not. Just watch.", he said, as he fastened the clamps to the tray. "...and don't touch the tray while the power is on."

He moved over the the breaker and pulled it. When he rejoined Clara, an audible hum resonated through the tray.

"Are... Are you cooking it?"

"No, I'm merely annoying it. It can take it. It will have to."

Clara threw him a glance. "You're talking to it as if it's alive."

"Well, isn't it? The micro biota. Countless bacteria living in collective harmony as expert survivors. ...and today they will find out what cruel punishments the creator has in store for them."

"Hey, I think it's... ...bubbling.", Clara remarked confused.

"No." Herbert leaned in close. "It isn't bubbling. It's moving! It's throbbing! I have created the first fecal heart!"

He went to fetch his notebook. "Just look at it beat! Hahah!"

"This is crazy! Just look at it contracting together like that.", Clara said.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot to turn off the power! It's cramping up!" Panicked, Herbert dove for the breaker, and then huddled over the tray. "Talk to me, baby! Are you alright?" He made a brief disgusted face. "Oh god, you STINK! You reek! ...but you're still alive, and that's what matters. See that?" He turned back at a stunned Clara. "I created that. I gave birth to it with my own asshole. Take THAT, 'women's rights'!"

 


End file.
